The Diary Of The Stars
by Karasu878
Summary: One average girl finds a very average looking Diary. Well... It looked average until she took a peak inside its contents... Now she searches the city for the owner in hopes of meeting her and a Demon Lord...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

_Have you ever seen a shooting star?_

_I have, plenty of them actually. I remember lazing around in my backyard looking up into the dark blue sky. I would always silently wonder if stars were really just souls of the lost. Or if shooting stars were really just the souls of the stars themselves searching for something or someone amongst the skyline._

_With this thought in mind I looked away from the "souls" in the dark abyss to glance beside me, taking in the view of my sleeping companion. Sure sleeping in the middle of the field was odd, but being odd was just what he did._

_For example: He would always leave me these little clues when I was busy trying to tell me something without making it obvious to me. Like maybe a spider web for a saying like "The most beautiful pieces of art is nature itself." These are just a few he'd use, silly little sayings that he never believed in himself. He would always insist on me playing along or else he'd go into one of his flamboyant fits he was so famous for. It really didn't matter because in the end we'd both know that I would figure it out quickly after the first few "gifts". Though, he would always continue to leave me more even if I told him what the answer to his riddle was. He was determined to finish the game._

_When he first noticed my interest in the stars he questioned it at first, wondering what was so special about them._

_"They're companions to the moon" I grinned one time. I remember the anger that seeped from him from me answering in a riddle. I always found it funny since he was always answering things in riddles, but hated it when somebody else did. Then again that's just one of his oddball characteristics… he has probably talked in riddles his whole life however long it may be._

_Pushing down the sudden thoughts that flourished just by glancing at him, I turned my focus to his moon bright hair._

_He had said it had gotten a little darker since entering this world. I couldn't see it any brighter than it is now though; it was as pale as the loving moon. I always wanted to see how it would feel against my fingertips; if it was rough and bumpy or soft as silk without so much as a kink damaging it. Of course if I even got remotely close to his hair he'd most likely cut my hand off willingly or he might do it on impulse if I tried while he slept._

_I felt a small smile tug at my lips as he let out a soft groan. He was stiff from sleeping on the hard ground and he stretched a little as he opened his eyes looking straight at me with those deep purple orbs._

_"How much longer do you plan on staying out here, brat? This grass isn't the best bed to sleep on you know…''_

_"Just go on without me, I might come in later." I responded even if it was in vain. I knew he would be too stubborn to let me do what I want instead of what he wanted._

_"No."_

_"I swear you are like a child." I sighed brushing my dark hair back before looking back at him. The phrase quickly made him angry. His skin turned a slight tint of pink. A classic sign he was about to go off._

_"Now listen here you mortal girl…"_  
_I rolled my eyes ignoring the rest of his little rant. I lay back down on the grass gazing back out to the stars enjoying their beauty until my companion decided to break my bubble of peace by blocking my view._

_"You are blocking my way." I mumbled rudely._

_"That's a good way to talk to a Demon lord." He growled annoyed with me._

_"You're not a demon." I scoffed, infuriating him even further._

_"Watch yourself." He warned. He was using that voice again… the one that meant he was serious. It sounded deeper and a little rougher than normal._

_"Fine." I replied before suddenly pulling the whitenette down by his shirt on to a spot right next to me. Surprised by my boldness he didn't reject it, allowing himself to be moved out of place._

_"Really… What do you see in those stars that are so much more interesting than me?" He grumbled with jealously._  
_I allowed a small laugh to escape my lips._

_"Do you really want to know?"_

_"…Yes"_

_"Well you see…" He scooted closer to me curious of what I had to say. However, instead of telling I shot up and ran away leaving behind a pissed off (so called) Demon Lord._

* * *

I set down the diary I found in the subway and stared down at its first entry. I shouldn't have read any of it I know, but it didn't seem like the owner who had dropped it was coming back for it.

I had chased after her but I had lost the black haired girl within the crowd and decided to just give it back if I ever saw her again which will most likely be never.

My thoughts returned to what I just read disturbed.

A demon lord? White hair? Purple eyes?  
Maybe I didn't want to meet this girl again. Clearly she was delusional. Then again…

She could have been writing a book…  
But, even if she wasn't that gave a chance that this white-haired man was real.

A rush of wonder whisked through my body. I've always loved stuff like this and it made me desperately want to read more. I resisted trying to think.

If this man really does exist, I want to meet him.  
But, where was I to start? I looked back to the diary.

The girl. If I found the girl I would find him.

I searched the cover of the diary looking for a name, failing.

Well, now what? Read the rest of the diary, maybe? Surely her name or his would be mentioned somewhere in here.

I flipped to the next entry.

It's worth a try.

* * *

**Please review and favorite!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Wow I normal don't do this so quickly...and it's longer than I thought it would turn out... IM HAPPY NOW!**

**zgirl16 ,Ashlee S, and eureka93! THANK YOU! For being my first reviewers in this story!**

**Oh, and if you guys are reading Pleasant Night...The next chapter will be up soon~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**DOTS Chapter 1**

_He calls himself Ghirahim.  
I call him whatever comes to my mind first.  
_

_It annoys him sure, but it's one of the few things he tolerates. When I ask why, he mumbles about someone named "Debbie". So I just leave it alone.  
_

_Things he doesn't tolerate… well there is a lot.  
He hates it when someone wears just black. This probably means he doesn't like gothic enthusiasts very much as well.  
_

_He despises pink, (something we very much have in common), and anything that does not like him.  
_

_The first thing I learned he didn't like was disrespect.  
_

_When I met him, it was in the park at somewhere around midnight. There were a few drunken teenagers by the fountain but I had paid them no mind as I walked the familiar path. A hooded figure was slouched over a bench, sleeping I had guessed. Then I heard the wet coughing and saw the blood dripping off the bench.  
_

_"Hey!" I called out. The hooded man looked my way and I could faintly make out the features of his pale face in the shadows. I approached and kneeled next to him.  
_

_"Where are you injured?" I demanded, ready to help.  
_

_"I don't need your help." He hissed.  
_

_"It doesn't look that way to me..." I mumbled.  
I tried to force him but he shoved me away.  
_

_"Leave me alone you fool!"  
_

_"Fine, bleed to death I don't care." I said calmly while standing up. "I must say, you are really dumb to think that you can just leave an open wound just bleed out all over the place like that." The man looked up at me and now I could see his violet eyes. "This is public property, you know." The man swiped at my legs in fury.  
_

_"How dare you disrespect me?" He growled.  
_

_"It is hard to respect someone I don't know that bleeds over park benches for a hobby." I mused walking away." Have fun dying a meaningless death!"_

"Siren!" I jumped and looked up from my point of interest into the new arrival's gray eyes.

"Good lord Vincent! You scared me!" The tall dark-haired man laughed at my reaction.

"I can see that. You almost made a hole in the roof." I frowned not humored.

"What is it that you need?" Vincent ignored me and took his place on top of my desk.

"What are you reading?" He asked eyeing the diary I held. "I thought over his question and decided it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"Some girl dropped this diary in the subway. I couldn't catch up to her and lost her in the crowd so..."

"You decided to ignore the existence of privacy and started to read all of her inner thoughts and secrets she kept so close to her heart?" He casually remarked making me flush a deep red.

"It's not like that! I'm just trying to find her name somewhere!"

"Wouldn't skimming suffice for that?" He smirked.

"Yeah… but it's hard trying to not get sucked into this. It's like a book… so I was thinking maybe it's a manuscript?"

"Oooooo that wouldn't be a good thing to just drop" Vincent winced. "that's basically her pay check." I agreed closing the diary before he tried taking a peek at it. "Well you saw her face right?"  
I nodded.  
"Call up your sketch artist buddy… Markus was it?" He suggested with just a hint of jealously in his voice as he mentioned my brother's friend.

"Putting up missing posters would be going a little far would it not?" I grinned.

"It's not like you have to do that. Just carry a picture and ask if they have seen the girl." Vincent shrugged and hopped off my desk to leave.

"I'll think about it. Hey." I called before he walked out.

"What?" He turned back to me.

"Why are you so jealous of Markus huh?" I giggled. Vincent frowned at me.

"It's mostly because he gets to hang out with you more than I do." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm nothing to be jealous over besides" I laughed "he has this condition that keeps him from hitting on women." Interested he came closer to listen. "It's not rare so it's very scary to think you may even get it one day. In the old days when people had the disease they thought they were possessed and would often burn them at a stake."

"But he always seemed normal to me."

"That's just it. People who contract this are known to hide it very well. There are clinics that can cure it but most of the time it is incurable and nether do the victims want to cure it. There isn't any treatments ether. "Wide eyed Vincent asked:

"Come on, what is it? What is it called?" I grinned evilly at him.

"It's called being gay." He gave me a glare.

"First: you are in despicable and Second: Markus is gay? Are you sure?"

"He told me you had a nice piece of ass, what do you think?"

"That's disgusting." He made a choking sound.

"I think that it's rather adorable, the crush he has on you. Not that I support gays that is."

"I'm tempted to say I hate you now." I smiled sweetly, knowing he'd say that.

"But you won't~."

"Oh yeah, why did you come here anyway?" I asked remembering my previous question.

"Ah work things; I was wondering if you had picked up any more private investigations." I heaved a sigh.

"This is my investigation for now." I held up the diary.

"Hm." Vincent started to leave again. "Well I'll leave you to continue invading that girl's inner most feelings. Bye Siren. "

"Bye." I replied disregarding the first part before turning back to the diary.

_When I heard no reply from the injured man, I turned back around to see him slouched over again. I walked back to his side and could barely hear his shallow breathing._

"_I am a doctor. I could help you. No hospital." I waited for him to say something. _

_No response._

"_Okay, I'll take that as a yes." I went to pull the hoodie down but he stopped me with a weak "no". I left it alone for that moment and instead focused on where the wound was. "Where?" He weakly pointed to his abdomen. I set to work and pulled out an old t-shirt from my backpack and ripped it. I tied the remains around him to try and maybe stop the bleeding. "I can't fix it here, can you walk?"_

"_No."_

"_Damn it." I groaned. I situated him on my back and carried him out of the park surprised of how light he was. "You are so lucky that I leave just across the street." I remarked. I quickly rushed in through the door and dumped the injured man on my kitchen tabled causing him to yelp in pain. "Hold on." I got out my doctor's kit and came back.  
"Sorry, but that hoodie of yours is going to have to come off now."_

"_No…"_

"_Well, it's not like you are strong enough to resist at the moment." I mumbled untying the old ripped shirt. "At least the bleeding has stopped." I carefully removed the hoodie and almost gasped at the silver hair and the pointed ear that the man had._

"_Is this what you were trying to hide from me?" I said in awe. I shook myself off and returned myself to the current situation. As I looked at his chest I didn't bother to hold back the gasp I had. The major wound was the one in the middle of his chest. It was diamond-shaped and it looked as if a chuck of his flesh was ripped from him. The rest of the wounds were long jagged and clean cuts that all looked pretty deep._

"_What happened to you?"_

_Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggg!_

I picked up my phone in annoyance. Who was calling me now? It was right in the middle of the good part too… Huh, it was my brother.

"HELLO!" The person on the other end screeched into my phone.

"Are you trying to kill my hearing!?" I growled into the phone. "What do you want? I was in the middle of something you lunatic!"

Aww, can I not just call my sis to say helllloooo?"

"No you may not, not while I'm at work."

"But, Vincent said you had no offers in a while!" I rubbed my temples.

_Note: Kill Vincent later…slowly as possible._

"I've got my own investigations!" I replied in annoyance "Unlike the police, private investigators can conduct their own stuff to look into. I don't have to have any request to have work genius!"

"Alright, alright I'm sorry." Sounds of shuffling feet could be heard. "Why don't you take a break? I'm here at the Market Café with Markus~" I looked at the clock. I didn't want to stop reading, but I had to satisfy my brother or he would disturb me in the middle of the night later.

"Fine, I'll be there in five."

* * *

**Gees, I think I might make the chapters even longer than that from now on... At least I'll try...**

**Anyways guys, I made a discovery! DOTS= Diary Of The Stars! LOL I'm so easily amused.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Yeah It's short, but I've been extremly busy and this is what i mustered up. Sorry!**

* * *

I sighed looking out the train window.  
_Who are you?_ I silently wondered thinking about the diary owner. I thought back to when I saw her the other day. I remembered the panicked look on her face as she ran out.

_I hope nothing too serious happened… _ I groaned putting my head in my hands.  
_Look at me! I'm already worried sick about her and I still don't even know her damned name!_  
I tried to think back on how she looked like slowly.  
_She looked a bit Cherokee with those high cheekbones of hers… Bright blue eyes, darkly tanned skin and ebony hair… Well one thing for sure is that I've never met her before.  
_I shot my head up, an idea suddenly striking me.  
_WAIT! She said she was a doctor in the Diary right!? Maybe if I go to the local hospitals with her description… It's a long shot but it's worth a try right?_

I observed my watch to check the time.  
_I've got some time left before I have to get off and met my brother and Marcus, so I'll just read some more right now._ I picked up the dusty notebook, holding it with care and opened it where I left off.

* * *

_It took a while, but I managed to patch the poor …. thing up. (At that moment I wasn't very sure what to call him.) I also took up the amazing feat of carrying him upstairs and putting him to bed to rest.  
I waited by the bedside for what seemed like forever (it was actually 3 hours, but I wasn't too concerned with checking the time at the moment) before he finally woke up and spoke two words._

"_Screw you"_

"_Well that's nice of you to say seeing that I just did you a incredible service free of charge, though considering your attitude as of late, that might change."_

"_Don't insult me as casually mortal; you don't know who you're messing with!"_

"_Yes I do" I bit back "I'm pretty sure for the past 3 or 4 hours all I've been dealing with is an ungrateful son of a-" I cut myself off, biting my tongue._

"_Now now, let's not be hateful" I told myself._

"_I'm pretty sure you have already failed without even coming close to saying that word." The man (uh… thing) uttered much to my displeasure._

"_Shush it's a bad habit I'm trying to quit, ok? Now who are you?" The whitnette rolled his eyes._

"_I should be asking you the same thing Mortal."_

"_Ehh but I'm not the one that looks like he's been dipped into fairy dust."_

"_I'm not telling anything to a mortal girl who doesn't know her place."  
And, he still hasn't told me anything (the bastard), but he did tell me later on that night he was a demon lord, which I scoffed at of course._

_See? I still disrespect him every day and since he despises me doing so his payback is to not tell me who he really was and how did he manage to get that gaping wound on him. _

_It's funny how much we hate each other, since I consider him the closet friend I've had in years. _

_OH! Let me tell you about this time we-_

* * *

"What the-" I stared at the diary confused. "The next few pages have been ripped out…"

"Next stop: Town Square!"

_Well here I go… I'll just have to ponder over it later._

* * *

"There's my adorable little sister!"

"Get away from me you freak." I dodged my insane brother as I came up to the booth both he and Markus sat.

"Still as cold-hearted as the day you were born I see." He replied cheerily.

"Oh, bull." The bluenette beside him said with the flick of his wrist. "Siren is the nicety girl I've known in my whole life! You might have been my brother-in-law instead of my deep crush if I was straight."

"Alright you gay prick." My brown-haired brothers deadpanned and pointed at me. "Go. You're sitting with the 'nice' girl." I laughed as Markus sat next to me and called my brother names.

"That's fine. I loved Vincent more anyway."

"Nah he's too busy being swooned by this beauty here." I snorted at him and laughed again.

"Oh please, Ryan"

* * *

As soon as I left I hailed a cab and stared home I pulled out the worn out diary to inspect its missing pages.

_May be she found it too embarrassing and tore it out._

Thinking over it I shook my head.

_No, it doesn't seem like she is the kind of person that would be embarrassed about anything…_

I tapped my foot and caught a light bulb.

_Maybe it was embarrassing for the demon lord._

* * *

**_Well maybe you liked it..._**


End file.
